The Beginning
by SpanishMonkeys
Summary: Meant as a short story. You've seen Halloween Town and its residents create the holiday for girls and boys. You've seen them take over Christmas and make their creepy toys. You've seen Skeleton Jack grow tired of the same old thing, and Sally warn him before the midnight bell would ring. But where did Halloween Town come from?
1. Chapter 1

You've seen HalloweenTown and its residents

Create the holiday for girls and boys,

You've seen them take over Christmas

And make their creepy toys,

You've seen Skeleton Jack grow tired

Of the same, old, thing,

And Sally warn him

Before the midnight bell would ring,

You've seen this all happen

Usually with your family,

But where did HalloweenTown come from?

Click the title and you will see…

**A/N:** So what do you think? The [first] chapter is coming, don't worry!

Thnx,

SpanishMonkeys


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm very sorry if I have gotten the history wrong, it's just that the researching I did didn't say exactly when these events occurred at what time, so I might have gotten the timeline a bit mixed up. Resources:

wiki/History_of_the_British_Isles#Medieval_period

.

Our story begins many, many centuries ago, in a country called Britain. In this country, there was an ancient order of Celtic priests that went by the name of Druids. These Druids believed on October 31st, Samhain, lord of the dead, called together evil souls or spirits which have been condemned to living in animals' bodies during the year that just transpired. These priests were afraid of these spirits, so they chose that particular day to worship their gods, hoping they would protect them. This custom spread throughout Britain, and eventually came to Ireland.

The Irish brought this custom further. The farmers would walk from house to house, begging for food to be used at the village during the Halloween celebration. They would grant good luck to those who did, and threaten those who didn't. They told the people

"You treat me, or I will trick you!"

But this story focuses on a rich man called Jack. Jack was tall and skinny, and a shock of messy black hair fell to his ears. His eyes were deep pools of sapphire, always intently looking at something. He was always courted by the members of the opposite gender, but he rejected all of them due to not wanting to share his wealth. He lived alone in a large house in the outskirts of the village.

On Halloween, the villagers would knock on his door, begging for his food, but more so, his money. Every single time, they received a door in the face. They would curse him for his greediness, and hope he will suffer eternal punishment in Hell. But the Hell would reject him as well, because of his tricks and lies he had made to the Devil. So when he died of sickness and plague brought on by the Anglo-Saxons, he was condemned to wander the mortal world with only a lantern. Word spread around the village that the ghost of Jack would haunt their homes and families to scare them into giving themselves up to join him; for Jack wanted others to feel the suffering he felt. So to scare him away, the villagers carved scary faces on pumpkins and lit candles inside of them to frighten Jack away. They did… for now.

He wandered away into a forest a long ways away from the rest of the village. There behind a tree he sat; he prayed to God, begging for forgiveness about his wrongdoings. He promised to change his ways, and stop acting greedy. Then God spoke to him. He told him He pitied Jack, but wouldn't let Jack go to Heaven. He made a door materialize on the tree Jack was sitting against; it was shaped like a carved-out pumpkin. God told Jack that instead of going to Heaven, he would be in charge of this new holiday called Halloween. His job would be to bring this holiday to the villagers every October 31st, to make plans for it better every year. But he must rule over those who died on Halloween as the Pumpkin King. To this, Jack agreed. He set foot inside this door, ready to start his new afterlife. He gathered resources, and built a small town, which he named Halloween Town.

As was promised, Jack hosted Halloween every year to scare mortals, making each plan scarier every year. As the years went on, Jack became so immersed in his efforts; he forgot what life was really like in the mortal world, but he never forgot his promise. Halloween Town's population grew, and soon, every year, the citizens sang a song to start off the celebration that they've been waiting for all year.

La, la, la, la la la, la, la, la, la, la la la, la, la, la la la, la la la, la…

"I believe this was our most horrible yet! Thank you everyone!"


End file.
